Unexpected
by vampoof94
Summary: Erza left on a job and comes back as a guy and is scared to face Lucy. ErLu Erza x Lucy


**AN: This story was pretty much all written out...I just didn't care for it, but I wanted to find a way to let you guys know I'm trying to work on my stories. **

Lucy dragged herself into the guild and sat at a table alone. Natsu and Gray noticed her and ran to her as they tried to beat each other. Lucy barely acknowledged them as they sat on top of the table. Natsu punched Gray before speaking to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! Let's go on a job!"

"Sure Natsu."

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed before running off to pick something. Gray crossed his arms and stared at Lucy. He knew something wasn't right.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes Gray...please just go help Natsu find a job or something."

"All right Lucy." Gray sighed and got up. He left Lucy alone and walked over to Natsu. Lucy dropped her head on the table and sighed. She knew she should have just stayed home today. A few minutes later the boys came back and they all left.

…**...**

Erza walked into the guild and found Mira at the counter.

"Please tell me Lucy is not here."

"You know I know how you are Erza. You love Lucy very much, and I never thought I'd here those words."

"Yeah...well you aren't experiencing my problem." Erza grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Mira sighed.

"Lucy loves you no matter what."

"Mira she hates men."

"But you're still you Erza."

"No I lost what made me a girl and I now have something else..." Erza said as he motioned to his body. He wore a plain black hoodie since his armor didn't fit him, and a pair of shorts.

"Erza just talk to her. I'm sure everything will be just fine. It has been a week already and I'm sure she's worried."

"Where is she?" Erza sighed.

"She left earlier with Natsu and Gray. I'm sure she will be back soon since they went on a simple job in town."

Erza nodded and decided on talking to Lucy later. He couldn't hide from her forever, not if he wanted to stay beside her. "I'll see you later Mira."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. I'm going to go wait for her."

"Do your best." Mira cheered. Erza waved and turned. He had to find an easy way of letting his girlfriend know what happened.

…**...**

Lucy walked into her room and threw her belt on the dresser and let her hair down before falling onto her bed. She had tried hard to appear fine in front of her friends, but with everyday Erza was gone, it got harder to smile.

'_I wonder if she's okay._' Lucy thought as she closed her eyes. A noise in her room caused her to lift her head. She saw a hooded figure standing by the door, and she jumped to her feet. The guy waved his hands in the air.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you!?"

"Sit down please."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Lucy yelled. The man let out a sigh and crossed the room. He was quick. Lucy gasped when he forced her into a chair. "Who are you...?"

The man removed his hood and Lucy gasped. He had scarlet hair...just like Erza. "Who...are you?"

"Lucy, it's me Erza."

"No way..." Lucy stared into Erza's face. "Erza...what happened?"

"A mage used some kind of weird magic. Now...I'm a guy." Erza hung his head and Lucy smiled softly before getting up. She approached Erza slowly and put a hand on his cheek.

"You were afraid to tell me?"

Erza refused to look at Lucy. "Yeah. I know how you hate men and I just didn't want to lose you."

Lucy lifted Erza's head and looked into his eyes. Erza looked sad and scared. Lucy placed her free hand on Erza's chest and felt his heart beating fast. "No matter what you look like, it's what is inside that really counts."

"But you really hate men."

"Erza it's okay if it's you."

Erza smiled and hugged Lucy tightly. It felt weird, but it was nice. "I love you." He bent down and kissed Lucy. The kiss was so off. Lucy had to get up on her tip toes to kiss Erza better. "Master should be back tomorrow. Mira said he could help with this."

"That's good to hear...you're even taller now." Lucy said with a laugh. Erza smiled and picked Lucy up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired and I'd like to sleep beside you again." Erza smiled and Lucy laughed as she was placed onto the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep safe and sound. The next day, Erza awoke to another new change. Her body was back to normal and Lucy was laughing and hugging her tightly.

"I guess you just needed a nights sleep." Lucy said as she placed a kiss on Erza's nose.

Erza grinned. "With the one I truly love."


End file.
